The Clown and The Dog - Part 2
Dog and clown part 2 I look to my side to see an enormous creature with a torn up looking doggy mask literally breathing onto my face. I attempted to make a run for it but was pulled back by the disgusting monster. All of a sudden my sight went pitch black and I was being taken somewhere, while blindfolded. 1 hour later I woke up. Still blindfolded, still confused. However, the blindfold had fallen off a bit and I could see slightly through the top of the blindfold. A man with a dog suit on but no head to match it was sitting in an old and rusty looking metal chair with a cigar and talking in some made up sounding language with another man in a costume but instead of a dog, a clown. After a decent amount of talking, I saw them stand up and walk over to me, I pretended to stay passed out. About 15 minutes later i woke up, blindfold off. I looked to each of sides to find 2 awful looking boys. It was Jaxon and Jeremiah. Hundreds of thoughts raced through my mind and I wondered how this could have happened. It was then that I had realized. Jaxon and Jeremiah weren’t moving or breathing, they were dead. The two talked to me about random stuff such as, “How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?” I honestly had no idea what was going on and just wanted to get out of the dump. I then noticed that the men were drunk and not paying much attention to what I was doing, but instead, playing a game of cards. I managed to unknot myself from the chair I was tied down to. For a few more minutes I pretended to be knotted down. The two headed to the bathroom and I knew that if I didn’t SCRAM, I would be meat and this was most likely my only chance at survival. I slipped through the door behind the chair and rushed up a nearby latter which lead to the roof. I got to the roof, and immediately hopped off from the top, it was roughly a 20-foot drop so I knew I would probably survive. I limped over to a nearby forest to hide in. I sat down, leaning on a large tree. I just then realized that my friends were gone, day there here, the next their gone. I sat in silence for around 5 minutes, until I heard a raspy voice yelp, “Where is the boy Tim, I thought you had em!” I leapt up and started running fast as I could while still being silent. I tripped on a tree root, tumbling toward the muddy ground. The men were on the roof looking around for me with binoculars. They instantly turned their heads towards me. I ran even faster, my leg absolutely KILLING me, it needed treatment. I could see very very little of it, but through the trees of the forest, I could see a small glow of light. It seemed to be some sort of peculiar looking gas station. Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas